winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Cloud Tower Witches/Gallery
Seasons |-|Season 1= Winx Club - Episode 103 (2).jpg MirtaS1.jpg|Mirta and Lucy. CLOUDTOWER WITCHES.jpg|Hecate, Endora, and Samantha. ~Witches Attack~.jpg|Liss (background) and Yakobetta (right), with Ivey, Gerbera, and Rubis in the back. ~Army of Witches~.jpg|Lunilla, Yakobetta, Liss, and Rubis. ~Cloud Tower Students~.jpg|Blue, Luna, Mirta, Lin Poo and Polly. Winx Club - Episode 114.jpg|Mirta, Lunilla, and Lucy. Winx Club - Episode 122 (4).jpg|Hecate, Ivey, and Pulisatilla. Winx Club - Episode 124.jpg ScreenHunter_750_Dec._20_22.58.jpg|Gerbera, Ivey, and Yakobetta Ведьмы.jpg Лунилла_и_Якобетта_1.png|Yakobetta and Lunilla Реакция_ведьм.png|Lucy, Orange, Lunilla, Ederaviola, Karen, Sabrina, and Kylie. Liss, Rubis, Yakobetta, Musa, Gerbera, Ivey - Ep109.png|Liss, Rubis, Yakobetta, Gerbera, and Ivey Musa, Lucy, Witch - Ep109.png|Lucy and a unnamed witch Ederaviola - Ep109.png Liss - Ep109.png Lucy, Liss - Ep109.png Liss, Ivey, Gerbera, Yakobetta, Lunilla, Rubis - Ep109.png Lunilla, Yakobetta - Ep109.png Ivey, Lunilla, Brandon - Ep109.png Brandon, Yakobetta, Lucy, Liss - Ep109.png Witches - WCEP119(1).png Witches - WCEP119(2).png Witches - WCEP119(3).png|Polly(with incorrect color hair) and Yakobetta Witches - WCEP119(4).png Witches - WCEP119(5).png Witches - WCEP119(6).png|Lucrezia, an unnamed witch, Rubis, Lunilla, and Sabrina Witches - WCEP119(7).png|Sabrina and Gerbera Witches - WCEP119(8).png|Yakobetta and Polly Witches - WCEP119(9).png|An unnamed witch and Nimeria Witches - WCEP119(10).png Riven, Brandon, Witches - WCEp123.png Witches, Griffin, Knut, Sky, Brandon, Stella - WCEP123.png Witches - WCEp123 (2).png Lunilla - WCEp123.png Lunilla, Griffin - WCEp123.png Witches, Griffin, Stella, Bloom - WCEp123.png Witches - WCEp123 (3).png Witches - WCEp123 (4).png Witches - WCEp123 (5).png Griffin - WCEp124.png RivenWitches - WCEp109.png |-|Season 2= GuD1LM7Ujh0.jpg Nameless Witches.PNG|Unknown witch and Euphorbia (being colored incorrectly). Mirta is behind them. 87px-Ahisa1.png|Ahisa, Mirta, Kimmy, and a unnamed witch WCEp215(2).png WCEp215Mistake(9).png WCEp215Mistake(10).png WCEp217(2).png J2KMG.jpg ShillyHecateSamanthaPulisatilla - WCEp217(1).png ShillyHecatePulisatilla - WCEp217(1).png ShillyHecateSamanthaPulisatilla - WCEp217(2).png 2ec6c39f03b42e348cf4b596abd7263d9ca3b2cc8766bd6362b867ed8be2afc8_facebook.jpg WCEp217Mistake1 (5).png Shilly3.png|Shilly, Endora, Lucy, and Tabitha TrixShillyEndoraLucy - WCEp217(1).png TrixShillyEndoraLucy - WCEp217(2).jpg Witches S2E17 3.jpg|Tabitha, Evforbiya, and Samantha. WCEp217(4).png ~Professor Zarathustra~.png ZarathrustraMagic - WCEp217.jpg Witches S2E17 2.jpg|Tabitha and Hecate are angry. ShillyPulisatilla - WCEp217.png WSWXvsTrix - WCEp217.png|Witches fighting off the Trix Witches S2E17.jpg|Endora and Tabitha. ShillyTabithaEndora - WCEp217.png ShillyHecateMusaAisha - WCEp217.jpg ScreenHunter_25_Jul._30_22.16.jpg|Tabitha, Hecate, and Shilly ShillyHecate - WCEp217.png EndoraTabithaShillyHecate - WCEp217.jpg|Endora, Tabitha, Shilly, Hecate, and an unnamed witch. WinxWitches - WCEp217(1).jpg WinxWitches - WCEp217(2).jpg HecateMusaShilly - WCEp217.jpg|Hecate, Musa, and Shilly Minor Cloud Tower Witches.jpg|Shilly, Tabitha, Hecate, and Endora. WCEp218(4).png Shilly4.png|Endora and Shilly |-|Season 3= Witches - Episode 310.jpg|Shilly, Vera, and Gerbera SoundwaveWCEp310.png PolLucLynEp312(2).png|Polly, Lucy, and Lynel PolLucLynEp312(1).png ~Zombie Witches~.jpg|Lynel, Rubis, and Polly ~Cloud Tower Hypnotized~.jpg|Ivey, Lynel, Ederaviola, Polly, Lunilla, Yakobetta, Gerber, Shilly, Rubis, Ververine, Icy, Stormy, Darcy. ~Mindless Witches~.jpg Cloud tower students.jpg|Lucy, Polly, and Lucrezia. Люси_Полли_Лукреция_.png|Lucy, Polly, and Lucrezia. EunloeeG2vA.jpg|Lynel, Polly, and Lunilla. Sound wave 2 311.png Mok5T4I2VL8.jpg|Rubis, Ederaviola, and Polly. Song bird sleep 3.png|Rubis and Ederaviola Ep325Mistake(1).png Ep325Mistake(6).png GriffinWitches318.png StorIcyValtLunlLynEp310.png Vera.png|Gerbera, Vera, and Euphorbia Witches2.png witches3.jpg|Rubis, Endora, and Nimeria |-|Season 6= Miele surrounded.png 619-1.png Lazuli & Witches - Episode 619 (3).jpg|Lazuli, Jade, Rhody, and Kanika LazuliandWitches619.png Lazuli and Witches - Episode 622 (3).jpg Lazuli and Witches - Episode 622 (4).jpg Lazuli, Witches, Trix, Selina - Episode 623 (1).jpg Lazuli and Witches - Episode 623 (1).jpg|Veronique, Zulema, Kanika, Jade, Rhody, and Lazuli Lazuli and Witches - Episode 623 (2).jpg Lazuli and Witches - Episode 623 (4).jpg Lazuli, Witches, Fairies, Specialists, Roxy, Musa - Ep623 (1).jpg Episode 601 (22).png|Two unnamed witches, and Zulema Witches.jpg Lazuli, Witches, Griffin - Episode 626 (1).jpg In2sQ2DAZiw.jpg Пульсатилла,_Эндора_и_Геката-2.png|Hecate, Endora, and Pulisatilla -ctNYFt8eqI.jpg|Ververine, Nimeria, and Hecate Rukolaa.jpg|Rukola and three unnamed witches BjAImQsDyDQ.jpg|Hecate(hair darker) , Vera, and Ververine IMG_4366.JPG Lazuli & Witches - Episode 624 (4).jpg Lazuli & Witches - Episode 624 (3).jpg Lazuli & Witches - Episode 624 (1).jpg|Lazuli, Jade, and Rhody Lazuli & Witch - Episode 624 (1).jpg Lazuli - Episode 624 (2).jpg Lazuli - Episode 624 (1).jpg Lazuli and Witches - Episode 623 (5).jpg|Lazuli, Rhody, and Zulema Lazuli and Witches - Episode 623 (3).jpg Lazuli and Witch - Episode 623 (4).jpg Lazuli and Witches - Episode 622 (1).jpg|Zulema, Cobrana, three unnamed witches, and Lazuli Lazuli and Witches - Episode 620 (4).jpg Lazuli and Witches - Episode 620 (3).jpg Lazuli and Witches - Episode 620 (2).jpg Lazuli and Witch - Episode 620 (1.5).jpg Lazuli and Witch - Episode 620 (2).jpg Lazuli and Witch - Episode 620 (1).jpg Lazuli and Witches - Episode 620 (1).jpg Lazuli & Friends - Ep.619.jpg Lazuli, Witch, Earth Fairies - Episode 614 (3).jpg Lazuli, Witch, Earth Fairies - Episode 614 (2).jpg Lazuli, Witch, Earth Fairies - Episode 614 (1).jpg Lazuli, Icy, Witches - Episode 619 (1).jpg Lazuli & Witches - Episode 619 (4).jpg Darcy, Lazuli - Episode 614 (1).jpg |-|Season 8= Griffin S8E16.png Griffin Full Body.png RLL S8E16.png|Rubis, Lynel, and Ivey Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= Darcy, Witches - Sp1.png |-|Revenge of the Trix= Lucy - Sp2.png MirtaNick.png|Mirta and Lucy. Hecate, Endora, Samantha - Sp2.png|Hecate, Endora, and Samantha laughing Yakobetta (incorrect color) - Sp2.png StormyCTWitchesSp2.png|Stormy, Ivey, Lunilla, and Yakobetta(with incorrect hair) |-|The Battle for Magix= Endora - Sp3.png|Pulisatilla, an unnamed witch and Endora Lynel, Liss - Sp3.png Lynel, Shilly - Sp3.png|Lynel, Shilly, and Liss Sabrina, Witches - Sp3.png|Two unnamed witches and Sabrina Griffin - Battle for Magix (10).jpg Lynel, Shilly, Hecate - Sp3.png Lynel, Shilly, Hecate, Vera - Sp3.png|Lynel, Shilly, Hecate, and Vera Vera, Yakobetta, Ververine - Sp3.png|Vera, Yakobetta, and Ververine Witches - Sp3.png Griffin and her students.png|Griffin, Hecate, Ivey, and Pulisatilla Griffin, Knut, Brandon, Stella, Witches - Battle for Magix (1).jpg Griffin, Witches - Battle for Magix (1).jpg |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Coming Soon... Comics |-|Covers= Lovepotion24.png|''Issue 24: Love Potion'' |-|Season 1= Miscolored Endora(I7).png|Endora(with incorrect colors) I10 Polly Tattles.png|Polly, and Icy Griffin and the Witches (I12).png|Rubis, Polly, Griffin, Gerbera, Lucrezia, and Lynel Rachel (blond hair); crocodile - The School for Witches (2).jpg Rachel (blond hair) - The School for Witches (2).jpg Rachel (blond hair) - The School for Witches.jpg |-|Season 2= Shilly in Monsters on the Loose.png|Shilly, Pulisatilla, Tabitha(with the incorrect skin tone), and a unnamed witch Shilly Magic - 19 Monsters on the Loose.jpg Successful Shilly.png MotLp43.png Shilly and Ivey (I24).png|Shilly and Ivey Flirty Shilly.png LPotion p10.png Ivey Snooping.png LPotion p23.png LPotion p26.png LPotion p35.png LPotion p37.png Shilly and Bloom.png Tabitha and Tecna (I19).png|Tabitha(with an incorrect skin tone and inncorrect colored earings) and Tecna |-|Season 3= Lucrezia Calling a Witch Out.png|Lucrezia and Lynel Screenshot 1973.png|Griffin, Rubis, Stormy, Icy, Darcy, Ivey, and Lucrezia Lucrezia - Comic 52.jpg ~Icy and Lucrezia~.png|Icy and Lucrezia. IC p9.png IC p18.png IC p20.png |-|Season 4= Rachel 2.PNG Rachel (comic)1.png Jenny Carter; Witch Form - Star Shattered.jpg Jenny Carter - Star Shattered.jpg Jenny Carter; Fan Meeting Attire - Star Shattered.jpg Power of the World.jpg Fairy and Witch Convergence (I83).png |-|Season 7= Mifty.jpg|Mifty Linsay.jpg|Linsay Movies |-|Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure= Screenshot 2017-07-05-17-33-42-1.png Power of harmony 2.png Lucy 3D.jpg 7664.PNG.png Category:Characters Gallery Category:Minor Characters